


【中篇/坑/R18/百合/后续扶她可能/神青/现代职场AU】豪门霸爱：独宠首席顾问

by Myon_noyM



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myon_noyM/pseuds/Myon_noyM
Summary: 搬运辣鸡旧坑。作者有话说：我只会写弱受，没救了。这文被我OOC成了霸道总裁x玛丽苏软妹（标题都是红袖风！我是故意的！）可以提建议，但不要掐作者。。。前面是百合H，后面（目前还没出现）扶她的部分，情节会交代的，不用担心踩雷。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运辣鸡旧坑。  
> 作者有话说：我只会写弱受，没救了。这文被我OOC成了霸道总裁x玛丽苏软妹（标题都是红袖风！我是故意的！）可以提建议，但不要掐作者。。。前面是百合H，后面（目前还没出现）扶她的部分，情节会交代的，不用担心踩雷。

丰聪耳神子放下手中的文件夹，眯起眼睛，盯着面前的女人。  
这是最后一轮面试。半年前，因为家族财团铺开范围太大，事务太多，自己有些力不从心，她决定招聘一名首席顾问辅助自己。富可敌国的丰聪耳财团招聘顾问，应聘者自然是多如过江之鲫，只是真正能力出众者却极少，不如说这样的人才本来就不多。经过人力资源部门的层层筛选，最终挑出了五位候选人，等待着她自己的决定。  
在将五人都亲自面试过之后，她已经有了最终的选择。面前的女人，虽然不一定最优秀，但却是最合适的。因为她的背景。  
档案上记载，她的父亲早逝，从哈佛管理学院毕业之后，她回到中国嫁了人，然后一心扑在工作上。母亲去世之后她很快离了婚，只身来到日本闯荡。从她离婚的时间来看，大概与丈夫没什么感情，只是听从母亲的安排。她的能力和经验自不必说，这样破釜沉舟式的从头开始，反而能激发出人的潜力。最重要的是，相比其他几位和物部、苏我、藤原等财团有着千丝万缕联系的候选人，孤身一人从中国而来的她，对自己是更好的选择。  
对上她那似乎要洞察一切的双眼，面前的女人回以一个有几分挑逗又近乎挑衅的眼神。女扮男装真不方便啊……神子暗暗叹了口气。加上时时刻刻都要担心被人发现……  
“去人力资源部报道吧。”她简短地说。

两年后。  
丰聪耳神子第一千零一次感叹自己的运气，佛祖保佑，自己选了个这么好的顾问。  
佛祖保佑只是习惯用语而已。她并不真的信佛，不过众人都信，自己虽然是财团掌权人，但也没必要特意和所有人反着来。  
这两年来，无论是家族对自己的考验，还是金融危机带来的种种困难，霍青娥总能给自己提供最佳的解决方案。自己虽然从小被众人目为天才，但管理经验终究无法和她相比，甚至可以说，自己向她学习，受益良多。  
虽然她极少抛头露面，但各大财团的情报系统可不是吃干饭的。神子也清楚，这期间有其他财团开出更优厚的条件，向她抛出橄榄枝，但自己还没挽留，她就拒绝了对方，甚至没有以此事为由向自己要求加薪。  
其实作为顾问，职业道德并不要求她吊死在一棵树上——不知道她是怎么想的。  
生长在大家族里的神子早就学会了不轻易相信任何人。她反复调查过青娥的背景，也暗中盯梢过她，但并没有发现任何可疑之处。但她的性格，令以极其擅长阅人而出名的神子也有些难以捉摸。  
可是从什么时候开始，她越来越多地占据了自己的心？  
把她招进来的时候，对自己而言，这个女人只是一件好用的工具罢了。可是随着对方给自己的一次次帮助，在她的心目中，青娥的形象逐渐变成了可以引导自己的前辈。但现在……  
她善于看穿别人的内心，但要面对自己的内心却是最为困难的事情。最后她不得不向自己承认，她爱上了这个女人。  
性别不是什么问题，实际上在这个圈子里，半公开的，私下的，女女情侣多了去了。更何况自己还是女扮男装。可是对方把自己当成男人，怎么办？  
所谓关心则乱，以冷静理智自诩的神子，也开始纠结起这些从前的自己不屑一顾的事情来了。  
这天晚上，又是一场应酬。在这种场合神子总是如鱼得水，但她内心里并不喜欢。不知为何，今晚她格外觉得厌倦，借口胃疼，只喝了一杯酒，觥筹交错之间，只觉头昏脑涨。  
等到众人纷纷散去，她揉着太阳穴，才想起自己的公文包落在办公室里了。里面还有今晚准备审阅的企划书，看来得去一趟办公楼了。若是在平时，也可以打电话给青娥让她送过来——这几个月以来，她已经基本兼任自己的秘书了——但她忙了这些日子，刚与一家大公司签订了合作意向，自己答应今天给她放个假，出尔反尔也不大合适。  
反正也差不多是顺路。神子吩咐了司机几句，坐在车里闭目养神。  
楼里很安静，这个时间，加班的人也都已经离开了。她直奔25层自己的办公室，皮鞋踏在地板上的声音格外清脆。她停在门口，正准备按下指纹，忽然她注意到办公室里传来奇怪的声音。  
她内心警铃大作，难道有人半夜闯入？几乎不可能。这里的保密级别是整栋楼最高的，使用指纹和虹膜双重识别，只有自己和青娥才有进入的权限。收回手，她小心翼翼地把耳朵凑在门上，仔细听着门内的动静。神子的听觉敏锐异于常人，一瞬间就发现——  
不对，这好像是青娥的声音！

断断续续的呻吟声从门里传来。仔细分辨，似乎还有什么机器嗡嗡的声音。  
“哈啊……嗯……唔……丰聪耳大人……嗯……”  
听到自己的名字，神子吓了一跳，手提包几乎掉在地上。难道她看见自己了？这不可能！  
她的心扑通扑通地跳着，自从中学体育课以来，有多少年没有这样过了。她忍住打开门的冲动，继续听着门内的声音。  
“嗯……啊……请您、慢一点……啊啊……”  
那声音忽高忽低，传入她的耳中，撩拨着她的心，让她全身的血液都要燃烧起来了。虽然只能听到声音，但自己爱的女人正喊着自己的名字自慰，这样的场景，任何人都受不了吧。神子再也忍不住，用几乎在颤抖的手打开锁，轻轻推门进入。  
门内，是一副淫靡之极的景象。虽然她已有了心理准备，但还是受到了极大的视觉冲击。  
她垂涎已久的完美躯体就这样暴露在自己的眼前。青娥侧身躺在地毯上，衬衫的前四粒扣子被解开，胸罩的暗扣松开，遮住小半个乳房，那对半球形的巨乳至少有D罩杯。涂着艳红色指甲油的左手，正用食指按在右边的乳尖。  
她移开视线，从小腹到双腿，纤细修长，线条完美，西装短裙被撩起，黑色丝袜卷到膝盖上方。她的目光自然而然地被那一处吸引住。浅黄色的内裤被拨开，一根粉红色的按摩棒正插在那里，前后左右转动着，发出嗡嗡的声音。她的右手正拿着按摩棒的底端抽插着。  
意识到有人推门进来，青娥的呻吟声戛然而止，她停下了手中的动作，一时间就这么呆呆地躺在那儿不知所措。片刻，她反应过来，急忙坐起身放下短裙，慌乱地拔出按摩棒，左手抓住衬衫勉强掩住胸部。  
神子的嘴角勾起一个弧度，冷冷地开口，“有什么好遮掩的？你可以喊着我的名字自慰，我看看都不行？”  
“我、我……”这种羞耻的事情被撞破，而且还是被眼前的人……青娥咬了咬下唇，一副几乎要哭出来的表情。  
看到她的模样，神子反而有些不知所措。她凑上前去亲吻着青娥的脸颊，那张美丽动人的脸上还带着情欲的潮红，看得神子又是一阵心动。吻从脸颊转移到嘴唇，神子双手抱住她的后背，青娥也放下了挡在胸前的左手。两具躯体紧紧贴在一起，青娥的双乳在毛料西装上摩擦着，挺立的乳尖受到刺激，她再也忍不住，喉咙里发出呜呜的呻吟声。感受到两团软肉贴在自己的胸前，神子下意识地用力将她搂得更紧。  
两人的舌头互相挑逗着，神子的灼灼目光射入青娥的眼底。那双蓝色的眸子，似乎是无底的黑洞，要把她吸进去一般。这个女人目光躲闪，还是想逃。  
想都别想！她这样挑逗起了自己的情欲，还想逃走？  
神子扯下青娥的衬衫和胸罩，抓住她的双手固定在背后，从她的嘴唇离开。四片嘴唇之间牵出一条银丝。她柔软的唇像果冻，怎么都吃不够。她用另一只手解下青娥的发带，吻了一下她的头发。好香，明明她知道这只是洗发水的香味，但还是好想埋在她的长发里。她拿着发带，在青娥那如白玉一般细腻的手腕上打了个结。一系列动作如行云流水般做下来，青娥还没反应过来，双手就已经被绑在了身后。  
“唔嗯……丰聪耳大人，您这是……？！”她的声音中有几分慌乱。

神子没有理会，扯下她的西装短裙，又将内裤也扔在一旁，嘴唇下移舔吮着她的锁骨，双手也没闲着，揉捏起她的乳房。每次在办公室里看到她这对几乎要把西装撑开的巨乳——西装还是裁剪定制的——都想上手好好捏弄把玩一番，今天终于如愿以偿了。虽然同为女人，但自己的胸……顶多只有AA。当然这也省去了不少麻烦，她基本不需要刻意裹住胸部。她把脸埋进去，好软，不知她用的是什么香水，但很好闻。她用舌尖轻轻掠过那两粒红豆，继续用双手揉捏，指尖传来柔软的触感，以及看着这对巨乳在自己的手上变换形状的样子，简直是在她的欲火上浇油。  
在神子双手熟练的撩拨挑逗之下，青娥再度低声呻吟着，“嗯……别这样……唔……啊……”  
她被绑住的双手在背后扭动挣扎了几下，却无法挣脱。神子停下了手上的动作，好整以暇地看着青娥扭动时的样子，胸前那两团肉上下抖动着，波浪更加诱人。  
她咽了口口水，好想就这样冲入青娥的身体，让她在自己身下一次又一次高潮，直到没有一点力气，只能哭喊着求饶——即使那样自己也绝对不会放过她，今天定是要把她做到晕过去。她勉强定了定心神，这样的绝色美味要慢慢品尝才行，最好是充分撩拨起她的欲望，让她主动求自己给她。  
经过方才的反复揉捏，那两粒红豆早已硬挺，显着诱人的樱粉色。见了这样的景象，神子心中又是一动，忍不住凑上去用嘴唇和舌头挑逗着她的乳尖，随后又逐渐增加唇舌之间的力度，时而轻轻舔舐，时而如婴儿吃奶一般用力吸吮。见青娥的反应比她想象中的平静，她眼中闪过一丝恶作剧的光，在顶端用牙轻轻咬了一下，瞬间青娥倒吸了一口气。  
神子的双手继续下移，缓缓地滑过她细腻的肌肤，似是在留恋那美妙的触感，最后停在了那片神秘地带。不出她所料，那里已经是一片湿润了。  
她的嘴唇从青娥的胸前离开，凑近耳边舔了舔她的耳垂，然后压低声音说：“你就这么想要吗？都湿成这个样子了。”她的声音中带着刻意压抑的情欲和不容置疑的威严，说着那样羞耻的话语，青娥不知道回答什么好，只是慌乱地扭过头去。见到这样的反应，神子更加得寸进尺，用食指在花径的入口打转，另一只手轻轻地揉着花心的红豆，时深时浅地按压。  
因为女扮男装的缘故，她以前从没有做过，担心对方会把自己的身份泄露出去，平日里欲望也只能自己解决。这也引发了一些麻烦，在这个圈子里，换女人像换衣服一样轻松的是多数，已婚的都少有守身如玉，像她这样彻底洁身自好，连前未婚妻都没碰过的几乎是万中无一了。异类总是要面对各种八卦流言，比如某方面能力不行……她也毫无办法。  
幸好现在是网络时代，看片看资料学习并不困难，只是在自己身上实践和真正做起来又根本是两码事。不过她一向很有自信，从小就被誉为不世出的天才、家族的希望，无论学习什么都是一点即通，她相信这方面也不会例外。  
青娥感到一阵电流从花核处扩散到全身，她微微张开双唇，呻吟声提高了几分，扭动着双腿，想要摆脱正在她身下肆意索取的那双手。神子眼神微变，用一只手压住她的双腿，令她动弹不得。青娥全身酥软，已没多少力气与她抗衡，只得在破碎的呻吟中间求饶。  
“唔……哈……丰聪耳……大人……不要……嗯啊……不要摸……那里……嗯……”见到她这样的反应，神子受到了鼓励，更加卖力地将曾经反复研究过的手法用在她身上。  
这样过了几分钟，青娥双目半阖，眼神发生了变化，呼吸的声音也变得更加急促。这些细微的变化都被神子看在眼里，这大概是临近顶点的表现吧，她这样想着，抿住嘴唇。当然不能让这个女人这么轻易就去了，她拿开双手，居高临下地望着侧卧在地上的青娥。  
没有了来自花心的刺激，青娥先是松了口气，但立刻又觉得下身一阵空虚，她不耐烦地试图扭动着双腿，想要摆脱这种感觉。  
“想要吗？”神子问道。  
不知是不是青娥的错觉，她的面上竟带着一丝笑意。但她此时已无暇顾及这些，受到神子推门进来时惊吓而收住的欲望，现在经过如此充分的前戏，又充满了全身，尤其是……刚才被摸过的那里，好想要她进到自己的身体里，填满那种空虚。可是……“想要”这样的话，她无论如何说不出口，只是微微点头嗯了一声，以哀求的目光望着神子。但这样的眼神只能更加激发对方的情欲，丝毫不能获得她的怜悯。  
“想要的话，就先回答我的问题——如实回答！”她以严厉的语气加了一句。  
“以前我不在的时候，你也在这里做过这种事吗？”  
沉默片刻，青娥摇头。但她失算了，从她有些躲闪的目光中，神子已经知道了答案。  
“我说过，如实回答。”她冷冷地说，扬起右手在青娥的臀部用力拍了一下。“从什么时候开始的？”  
青娥再也不敢马虎，认真地回忆着。“大概、大概是……三个月之前……”  
神子想了想，那就是自己察觉自己对她的心意之后不久，难道在这种事情上，她们也是心有灵犀的？这样想着，她的声音也不自觉地变得温柔了些，“做过几次？”  
“不、不知道……多少次了……只要有机会……每天都会想要……有时候、还会想要再来……”  
每天，再来？！她的欲望还真是强，一般人大概满足不了吧。不过自己还是很有信心的。  
“好，最后一个问题。为什么？”  
青娥的脸忽然变得通红。自己身体的私密部位被她这样居高临下地一览无遗，要如何在这种情形之下向她表白……她咬着嘴唇沉默半晌，最终还是鼓足了勇气，迎着神子的目光缓缓地道：“我……我爱着……丰聪耳大人……很久了……可是、可是这样的感情，我心里知道，无论如何，是没有办法得到回应的……所以，只能用这样的方法……满足自己……”  
这样的话语，令神子也受到了极大的震动。她用极动情极温柔的语调说着，“那么——我现在就来回应你。”说着她俯下身凑近，用自己的唇温柔地在青娥的唇上辗转，一只手抚摸过她全身的敏感带，另一只手则直接进入了她的身体。

“嗯啊——”青娥发出一声长长的呻吟，显然是受到了极大的满足。神子并没有停止这个吻，而是同时进行着嘴唇和手上的动作，插入第二根手指摸索着她的花径。忽然她发现似乎有一处略微凸起，试着在那点上加大力度，青娥瞬间低呼了一声。  
亲吻许久，神子的嘴唇逐渐向右移动，抚过青娥那染上情欲的嫣红而格外诱人的面颊，来到她的耳边，用温柔而坚定的语调缓慢地轻声说着，“我也爱着你啊，青娥。”  
此时她也加快了手上的动作，快速反复插入又抽出，随后用手指时深时浅地按着那一点，青娥听到所爱之人的表白话语，花心处又受到集中刺激，在这身体和心理的双重作用之下，她发出急促的呻吟，双腿也用力绷直，声音逐渐抬高，“哈啊……嗯……丰聪耳大人……我……要、要去了……嗯啊啊啊啊！！！”  
极致的高潮从那一点向全身扩散，她一瞬间失神，脑海中只觉如同无数烟花漫天绽放，本能地大口喘气呼吸着。  
高潮的余韵缓缓散去，青娥双眼紧闭，双腿无力地张开着，保持着这个姿势过了好一会儿。神子将手指抽出，随意抽了张纸巾擦拭着，然后解开了青娥手腕上的发带。  
接下来是令她最为紧张的一刻。如果青娥知道了自己的真实性别，她还会爱自己吗？  
当然，她特意选在这个时候，而不是一开始就说出真相，也有自己的考虑。或许在她们互相表白、也做过一次之后，她能更容易接受这样的事实？  
她深吸了一口气，尽量告诉自己要镇定，闭上双眼又睁开。  
“青娥，有一件事我必须告诉你。”  
“唔？”她的意识虽然已经完全清醒，但仍旧略微受到方才高潮的影响。  
神子开始动手脱下自己的衬衫。“我……”她完全没料到自己竟会如此紧张，声音无法保持平静，也不敢看着青娥的眼睛，快速说道，“其实我也是个女人。”  
她想象过青娥种种可能的反应，失望、愤怒、惊讶、坦然接受，甚至欣喜。但她接下来说的话，却无论如何令神子没有料到。  
“我知道。”  
“什么？！你怎么知道的？”神子几乎是吓了一跳，“谁告诉你的？”  
“我自己发现的。您不必担心，我仅仅是靠自己的观察发现的，也没有告诉过任何人。我会保守这个秘密的。”  
“那你不介意吗？”  
“介意？”青娥反问。“不，无论您是男人还是女人，我的这份心意都是不会有变化的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为——”青娥的双手环住神子的后背，将自己的头倚在她的肩上，两具身体紧紧相贴，“因为是丰聪耳大人啊。”

神子也伸出手臂环抱住青娥，再次把她放倒在地毯上。随后她脱下自己的西装裤和内衣，两人赤裸相对，她迅速以自己的身躯覆在青娥的身体上。肌肤紧紧相贴，四只手互相抚摸挑逗，两人都情不自禁发出了呻吟声。  
一夜旖旎……

第二天。  
青娥勉强在迟到前一分钟赶到办公室。幸好这一路没碰上同事，因为只要认识她的人，很容易看出她今天的状态很不正常。她没有像往常一样穿高跟鞋，而且脚步虚浮，有气无力，却化了很浓的妆。她对自己的容貌一向很有自信，所以只是在规定必须的场合化淡妆而已。而今天，她脸上的粉多得快要掉下来了，两个眼睛底下有着明显的黑眼圈，嘴唇也红得像刚用过餐的吸血鬼。  
她推开办公室的门，坐在座位上，准备开始一天的工作。她看了一眼不远处的神子，对方的脸色不仅丝毫没有因为折腾一夜而显出疲态，反而更加容光焕发，还带着一丝不易觉察的笑意。  
青娥恨得咬牙切齿。太不公平了！为什么都是做了一夜，自己就脸色蜡黄简直没法出门，不得不化上浓妆掩盖，而且还头昏脑涨，眼前这家伙就没有任何影响！  
抱怨归抱怨，工作还是得做。她打开电脑继续昨天的工作，但实在太疲倦，根本无法集中注意力。今天早上明明灌了一大杯咖啡的……她自己还没有意识到，便趴在键盘前睡着了。  
神子第三十四次回头看青娥的座位。她睡着了，不出所料。反正目前还没有什么紧急的工作，让她睡吧。神子轻手轻脚地推开座椅，走到门口取下自己的大衣，轻轻地盖在她的身上，随后又轻轻吻了一下她的头发。  
不想这个动作却把青娥惊醒了。她有些惊慌地站起身，上班时间睡觉可是严重违反工作纪律的。  
“我、我……丰聪耳大人……我、对、对不起……”  
“睡吧。”神子温柔地说，领着她来到办公室后面的一间小房间，那是自己平时加班时候的休息室，里面只有一张床和一个床头柜。“有事再叫你。”


	2. 超短/外传/无H/神青古都辉妹冥界紫蓝莲船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贵圈真乱。

这是青娥来到神子身边之前发生的事情。  
多年前神子就定下了亲事，对方是苏我财团的三小姐。两人倒也算是青梅竹马，只不过她一向把屠自古看成妹妹，她知道对方也是一样，互相信任互相依赖，但不是爱情。这种事终究是勉强不来的。但是这样的感情，在豪门圈子里，结婚是绰绰有余了。只可惜她不是男人。神子正犯愁到时要如何向她解释，这个问题却以一种意想不到的方式解决了。  
至今她还记得屠自古仰着头说出自己计划的样子。她准备和继母私奔，请求她的帮助。神子一时间竟没反应过来，呆立在那里。没想到这看似柔弱的姑娘，在追求真爱时竟然比自己更加勇敢。  
她盘算了一会，还是点了头。不仅因为两人这些年的交情，更重要的是，她意识到自己可以从中趁机获利。对她来说，家族财团的利益永远是第一位的。  
此事令两家始料不及，对外只得宣布两人因车祸死亡，也成了苏我和物部财团从面和心不和到彻底撕破脸的导火索。而神子因为早有准备，在这场风波中不仅大捞了一笔，还巩固了与苏我财团之间的关系。

说到女儿和爹抢妹子，还有另外一个八卦。  
月都财团是个十分神秘的组织。它的高层人物似乎都远在国外，神龙见首不见尾。只有继承人之一，蓬莱山辉夜小姐，偶尔会在一些私人宴会上露面。即使这样，她的名声也很快不胫而走。很快各个财团都在盘算，如何求娶这位倾国倾城又富可敌国的年轻女子。不过她生性十分高傲，众多求婚者绞尽脑汁，绝大部分连门也没摸到。不过其中有五个人坚持不懈，见到了——也仅仅是见到了她。  
藤原财团的家主藤原不比等，一向心高气傲，发誓非卿不娶。在花费两年多时间和大量钱财布局之后，结果却是被辉夜羞辱一番，逐出门去。他大受打击，从此一蹶不振，不久就病逝了。  
几个求婚不成的财团本想联合起来用金融手段打击报复，但由于月都财团太过神秘，众人又各自心怀鬼胎，最后计划还是失败了。  
藤原家有个庶女藤原妹红，从小就是个女汉子的性格，此事之后愤而打上门去，“小小月都，欺我藤原氏无人耶？！”  
后来的事众人自然不得而知，只知道数年后……月都财团继承人蓬莱山辉夜小姐宣布娶藤原妹红为妻，众人大跌眼镜。

连物部、苏我、藤原这些最大的财团都有这些事，其他的更是自不必说。  
西行寺财团，乃是佐藤义清白手起家一人创立。据说此人是藤原家远支，至于真实性就不得而知了。他只有个独女，但这么多年夫妻恩爱，倒也没有节外生枝。不过人们都说这一个女儿比十个儿子还强——举手投足高贵优雅，经营手段亦是天才，不仅如此，她还得了年轻的警视厅长八云紫的青眼。八云紫此人向来脾气古怪，行踪不定，绝大多数人想巴结都摸不到门路，但她却偏偏与幽幽子小姐成了莫逆之交。  
佐藤义清有个老管家魂魄妖忌，多年忠心耿耿，因此佐藤夫妇商量一番，决定把他的孙女魂魄妖梦送到美国学习工商管理，准备培养她做自己女儿的左膀右臂。夫妇两人去世后，幽幽子继承了财团，任命魂魄妖梦为总公司的社长。她们在几乎所有的场合都出双入对，开始众人只以为幽幽子是信任倚重旧人，但逐渐大家都觉出不对劲了。在著名八卦小报《文文。新闻》拍摄到两人在车里热吻的场景之后，她们既不承认也不否认，这件事就成了圈内默认的公开的秘密。

年轻的警视厅长八云紫，脾气古怪，行踪不定。她从踏入工作岗位的那天起，便立志终身不嫁，将一生献给事业。考虑到以后自己年老需要有人照顾，她便收养了一个孤女，起名八云蓝。收养这孤女的时候她已经十五岁，是因为上一任养父母在事故中遇难，才再次成为孤儿的。这样过了七八年，随着年岁的增长，两人之间竟生出了爱意，最后发展成了情侣的关系。不过，她们一直小心翼翼地保密，同性恋情本就不为世俗所容，更何况对方还是她的养女，这样不伦的关系若是曝光，对于仕途正在上升期的八云紫是严重的丑闻。

按理来说，各大财团之间一般都是竞争和合作皆有的关系。但神子有一个死对头，名叫圣白莲，二人之间总是矛盾不断。从她对佛教的虔心信仰到她的彩色长发，神子总会拿来嘲笑一番。圣白莲还有一个习惯，喜欢收留投资失败者，她认为收留这些人可以让他们更加忠心耿耿为自己打工，神子嘲笑这样的行为是“拾荒”。前两年她收留了一个叫村纱水蜜的船主，是因船在海上出了事故赔了本，几乎要自杀，被白莲救了下来。最近听说这两人之间有些不清不楚，神子笑道，“虽然早就听说近来搞姬风气弥漫。可她平日拜佛那么虔诚，我以为是个清心寡欲之人，不想也竟不能免俗吗！”却也没把此事放在心上。可没多久，她就发现自己不该笑话对方，因为她自己也爱上了身边的顾问……


End file.
